Lego Battle Wiki
132px-The pharaoh-king of the mummy warriors.png|Amset-Ra|link=Amset-Ra|linktext=Amset-Ra, the powerful owner of Amset-Ra's Fighting Pyramid Adv021.jpg|Pharaoh Hotep|link=Pharaoh Hotep|linktext=Pharaoh Hotep, the father of Amset-Ra, and an evil evil-doer! Invazible.jpg|Invizable|link=Invizable|linktext=Invizable, the current title-holder for best fighter 70808 Wyldstyle.png|Wyldstyle|link=Wyldstyle|linktext=Wyldstyle, the fancy-haired announcer! (Oh, and she won three battles) Ogel.gif|Ogel|link=Ogel|linktext=He used to be the referee, but Lord Ra doesn't like him. So he usually ends up in the cellars... Scarab.png|Scarab|link=Scarab|linktext=Scarab, Amset-Ra's favourite pet insect Welcome to Amset-Ra's Fighting Pyramid! I am Amset-Ra, and here you can vote in your favorite minifigures to battle it out in a special tournament. The voting rules are also there. (WARNING: Comedy!) Battles will be posted occasionally; at the moment there is no schedule. Once you arrive, you'll never want to leave! See the latest battle, Indominus Rex vs. Ronin vs. Jack Fury vs. Grundalychus. See the season finale interviews with Invizable and Kai! It is recommended that new users visit the Terms of Use page. Disclaimer: Amset-Ra and all related characters belong to LEGO® and The LEGO Group.® Mace Windu, Ultron and all related characters are property of Disney®. Hypaxxus-5 and TC-17 are original characters based off of existing properties. All rights and a couple lefts are reserved. ARFP Sections *'Previous Battles:' Missed a battle? See it and all previous battles here! *'Fighter Rankings:' Are you into statistics? See the Fighter rankings here! *'Top 10 Pages:' Vote for ypur to pages here. *'Promo Battles:' Before the first season, there were the promo battles. Read them here. Other Sections *'Café Clips:' Hungry for humor? Head on over to our café! *'Pyramid Stories:' Read up on events aroumd the Fighting Pyramid here. *'Time Travels:' Go back in time with the Time Travelers! *'Dr. Inferno's Interview Studio:' Interview Grill your favorite minifigures! *'Help Wanted:' Help out the wiki! *Also check out the User Blogs for funny stories on Ultra Agents, Mars Mission and Ninjago! *Beware! Akamichi has returned! *Season 2 is underway. *Surtatb2007 is writing Time Travels and the Ninjago Season 4 Parody on his User Blog. *BubbleBomber is writing the Not So Ultra Agents story on his user blog. *Commandosaur is writing the Martian Madness story on his user blog. *William Shakespeare and Thespian are similar in appearance. *In LEGO Racers 2, Sam Sinister's name is misspelled "Sam Sanister." *BubbleBomber - Admin, Bureaucrat, Battle Writer, Owner, Manager, Everything Else *Commandosaur - Admin, Manager, Fighter Page Manager, Battle Writer, Café Clip Writer, Theme Music Composer *Surtatb2007 - Battle Writer, Café Clip Writer, Pyramid Story Writer, Time Travel Writer If you would like a position here, just ask me on my message board. *Akamichi - Founder, Admin, Bureaucrat, Sysop, Administrator, Does Little Updates/Edits Every Now & Then *Bob Bricks - Sysop, Friend of Founder, Administrator, Bureaucrat If your username does not appear in an open-ended poll, you have permission to add it along with your vote. Who do you think will win the next fight: Indominus Rex, Ronin, Jack Fury or the Grundalychus? *'BubbleBomber:' Grundal! *'Punctuation Penguin:' *'Surtatb2007:' *'Arctic Seahorse:' *'Akamichi:' Are you anticipating 2016's sets as much as I am? *'BubbleBomber:' You bet! *'Punctuation Penguin:' *'Commandosaur:' *'Surtatb2007:' *'ArcticSeahorse:' *'Akamichi:' The Exo Force Team was accidentally voted in. What should we do about it? Leave it Change it to one of the Exo Force members Remove it altogether QUIZ: True or False: Von Nebula is a Marvel: Guardians of the Galaxy character. (Correct answers are rewarded 2 points; deadline is August 9) *Commandosaur: False, LEGO Dimensions *Punctuation Penguin: False, Hero Factory *ArcticSeahorse: *Surtatb2007: False, Hero Factory *Akamichi: ANSWER TO LAST WEEK'S QUIZ: True or False: Von Nebula is a Marvel: Guardians of the Galaxy character. The answer is False. He is a Hero Factory character. Punctuation Penguin and Surtatb2007 guessed correctly, so they each get two points. Commandosaur is half right (yes, the answer is false, but I don't think he appeared in Dimensions), do he scores one point. #Punctuation Penguin: 7 #Surtatb2007: 3 #Commandosaur: 2 #ArcticSeahorse: 0 #Akamichi: 0 #Commandosaur: 9 #Surtatb2007: 6 #BubbleBomber: 3 #Punctuation Penguin: 2 #ArcticSeahorse: 1 Latest activity Category:Documentation